Cat Problems
by xXXAngelForeverxXX
Summary: Itachi, Sasuke, and Shikamaru are demons working on a mission for Nekobaa that requires them to become cats. While they were hiding in the woods discussing their plan three teenagers came and ruined their entire mission. Deidara, Naruto, and Ino were coming home from the theater and saw cats in the woods. And took them home with them not knowing that their cat is actually a demon.


**Cat Problems**

Three teenagers walked together on the sidewalk happily laughing among themselves. They were all around the age of sixteen and eighteen. Their names were Deidara, Ino, and Naruto. Deidara and Ino both had long blonde hair with bangs covering one of their eyes. Naruto instead had short, spiky blonde hair and a wide grin plastered on his face.

"Why is it that we always watch scary movies?" Ino complained. "Why can't it ever be a romantic movie?"

"Romance! Naruto and I hate romance!" Deidara said as he moved his bangs out of his eye.

"Oh but I'm tired of watching scary movies! I always end up having nightmares," Ino said as she stomped her foot.

Deidara rolled his eyes at Ino and instead turned to look at his sort of brother, Naruto who was busy entering the woods. Naruto's parents adopted Deidara at a young age and loved him dearly like he was their actual son. Naruto too loved Deidara like an actual older brother.

"Naruto what are you doing?" Deidara said as he saw the spiky haired blonde walking into the woods.

"I heard cats," Naruto said as Ino and Deidara followed after him.

"Please the only cats that would be in these woods are probably deranged," Ino said as she shivered.

"Or they might be scared little kitties," Naruto said as the gang snuck up behind three black cats sitting together with their backs towards the three teenagers

The three cats were rather large and had no collars on them. The cats were huddled together and looking at each other sharply. It was if they were talking to each other in their minds. Naruto, Ino, and Deidara both looked at each other and made a move.

"I get the middle cat," Naruto whispered.

"I get the one to the left," Ino whispered.

"I get the one to the right," Deidara whispered.

"Let's make our move then," Naruto said as he lunged at the middle cat.

Naruto grabbed his cat around the middle and hugged the poor kitty to his chest tightly. Deidara and Ino did the same thing.

"Hey there, kitty," Ino said as she cuddled her struggling cat.

"I never imagined that you could find such a beautiful cat in the woods," Deidara said as his cat fought to escape the teenager's grip.

"Ugh stop struggling cat! You're going to be my pet!" Naruto said as his cat fought furiously to escape. Poor Naruto's cat was the more aggressive cat in the group. But Naruto held onto his cat and didn't let the kitty go.

"_Stop struggling everyone! It's obvious these humans won't let us go," _Itachi said sharply as he turned to look at his brother. _"Stop it Sasuke! The more you struggle the more that human is going to tighten his hold."_

"_This is so degrading!" _Sasuke said as he reluctantly stopped his struggle.

"_Uh Itachi! When will these humans let us go?" _Shikamaru said as the girl that was holding him started to rub her cheek against Shikamaru.

"_I have no idea…" _Poor Itachi was cut off by a squeal.

"Oh look they're talking to each other!" Deidara squealed happily as he unintentionally tightened his hold on Itachi.

"_Perhaps maybe we can scratch them brother," _Sasuke said cruelly.

"_No Sasuke! We promised Nekobaa that we would not hurt the humans!" _Itachi said as he struggled to breathe.

"_Then how are we supposed to leave?" _Shikamaru said as he started to get suffocated with girly perfume.

"_We wait!" _Itachi said. _ "These humans will most likely let us go."_

"_We could have at least been taken hold by some smart humans," _Sasuke said.

"_You're so rude little brother_," Itachi said.

"_They're treating us like teddy bears! If we were real cats we would have been suffocated to death!_" Sasuke shouted as he started his struggling again.

"Why does my cat have to be the aggressive one?" Naruto asked with a frown.

"Mines pretty lazy," Ino said. "And guess what boys? I'm going to make my mommy knit my cat socks, a hat, and a little sweater!"

"_Somebody save me!" _Shikamaru shouted as he started to struggle.

"_Calm down Shikamaru," _Itachi said as Shikamaru whined but became calm.

"Well my cat didn't take that very well," Ino said.

"My cat seems like he's thinking!" Deidara said happily. "I'll call my cat Salem."

"_I wonder what I'm going to be called," _Sasuke said unpleasantly.

"I'll call my cat Kitty," Naruto said with a grin.

"_Seriously? I'm stuck with a human with the IQ of a five year old," _Sasuke said as Itachi and Shikamaru giggled. _"What are you laughing for Shikamaru? Your human didn't even name you!"_

"I'm going to name my cat Flower," Ino said. "Don't you like your name girl?"

"_Well who's the laughing stock now," _Sasuke said as Itachi and he laughed.

"_Shut up Uchihas'!" _Shikamaru said unhappily.

"Let's go home. It's getting pretty dark," Deidara said.

The three teenagers ran out of the woods and back on the sidewalk. Unknown to the three teenagers they weren't taking home actual cats.

After a little while, Ino took a separate path and said her goodbyes to the boys. Deidara and Naruto went home together. Deidara was Naruto's step brother. They both grew up together and loved each other dearly. And they both looked quiet alike that many people mistaken them for being actual brothers.

"Daddy? Mommy? Guess what?" Naruto shouted as he burst into the kitchen with his cat hugged to his chest and Deidara behind him.

"Cats!" Naruto's mother, Kushina, said. "Both of you have cats!"

"Is it okay? Can we please keep them?" Naruto said as his mother shrugged and sighed.

"Minato I guess its okay," Kushina said.

"I guess it's okay too," Minato, Naruto's father, said.

"Yay!" Deidara and Naruto said together while their cats looked miserable.

* * *

_"I know what are you guys are thinking. Why the Hell am I uploading more stories while I haven't finished my other ones. But I just can't help it! I keep thinking of new ideas and I just have to write them down. Please forgive me! :(" _


End file.
